


Claiming a Mate

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Finger and Dick Penetration, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Not A Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not a Rescue Story, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Rivals to Lovers, Teen Derek Hale, Trope Bingo Round 4, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates his new little brother, there is just something about him that pisses him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming a Mate

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for a light and fluffy story, hit the back button and try again.
> 
> Loosely written for [This Prompt](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=953641#t953641)
> 
> READ THE TAGS. I am sick of people complaining about the lack of warnings; that are clearly in the damned tags.

The first time he met Stiles, Derek was not been happy. Well, neither of them were happy about the situation. His dad had left his Mom for another woman the year before and if he remembers correctly; Stiles mother had died just over a year ago.

It made the boy sick to see his mother frowned at by the pre-pubescent twit; when all she was trying to do was, comfort the brat. The kid's scowl just got worse every time his mom said 'I'm not trying to take your mother's place.'

His hatred for the boy was sealed a year later when their parent's had announced their plans to get married. He had been as shocked as his sisters at the news, but it truly pissed him off when Stiles stood up from the table and announced: "I'll never call you mom," before fleeing the table. To be fair, Derek had wanted to do the very same thing with John, but seeing his mother cry at the boy's words and because Laura had stormed off, made him hold his tongue at the table.

Derek had hoped that he would find Laura giving the little idiot a tongue lashing when dinner was over. No, he couldn’t get his heart's desire. Instead, he saw them _bonding_ over ice cream and how much they hated the situation.

"You need to go and apologize. You made mom sad," Derek told Stiles through gritted teeth.

Stiles just glared at his brother to be. "She's not my mom. My mom is buried, at Mountain View Memorial. _Your_ mom has told me she's not going to try to take over my mom's role. So don't push it."

"Leave him alone Derek. He's right; and it's not like his mom ran off with her secretary. Besides, you hate this too. I know you do. The only ones happy with the situation are those two fools and Cora. We both know Cora is happy with anything, as long as mom is happy."

"She has the right to be happy and John makes her happy," Derek said stubbornly.

"Don't you mean dad?" Laura asked snidely.

"He's not my dad!" Derek nearly yelled before slapping his hand over his mouth and looking around.

Laura snorted and Stiles rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his ice cream. "It seems you don't like Stiles, because you're jealous."

"What's to be jealous of? _I_ have a mother," Derek hissed.

Neither of them expected Stiles to get up and punch Derek in the face. Derek definitely didn't expect the eleven-year-old little shit to be strong enough to knock a werewolf on his ass. "My mom may be dead, but at least I always knew _both_ of my parents loved me and loved each other."

Laura held a wolfed out Derek back as Stiles stormed out of the room and up the stairs, probably to his own room. "You deserved that. He asked for this situation even less than we did."

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Derek whined.

"Why aren't you? Good god, Der; Mom and John _might_ be in love, but it's not healthy for either of them This whole damned thing screams rebound; and rebound relationships _don't last._ Do you know for the first four months after his mom died; Stiles had to fend for himself? _He_ cooked for himself and his dad. _He_ did the laundry. _He_ did the cleaning. Hell Der, _he was there alone with her when his mother died._ Can you imagine that? Look at this place! It's nice and tidy, because of Stiles. Then mom swoops in to settle in the place his mom had held, without doing a lick of work. The poor boy feels like fucking Cinderella, because it's not his dad who has been cleaning this place and it certainly isn't mom. The only difference is; he doubts there will ever be a prince to come and save him."

"Life isn't a fairy tale Laura. He needs to wake up to reality," Derek said sullenly.

"I think he knows that better than you do. Maybe you should cut the boy some slack, he's going to be your new baby brother in a few short months; for better or for worse," Laura said as she got up and left the room leaving the Derek alone to sulk in privacy.

\----------

Derek tugged at the collar of his suit as he glared daggers at Stiles. The boy had decided not to wear anything more than a pair of worn out jeans and baggy t-shirt. To make matters worse, he refused to be part of the wedding party. Hell, he was sure that if he could refuse to be a member of the family, he would. Which would have been fine with Derek. He had two sisters; he didn't need a little dipshit for a brother.

"Stiles, if you don't change your clothes and behave; I won’t let you go to the reception," John threatened.

Stiles ginned like his Father's words were a dream come true. "Right then, I'll see you after you get back from Hawaii. I'd say have a good time, but I really don’t care. I'll be at the McCall's…"

"Melissa and Scott are attending the wedding," John informed his son.

"Right, well then I'll be at the cemetery; until Melissa is ready to pick me up."

"Stiles, I deserve the right to be happy."

"Yes, you do; and I have the right to mourn my mother. Did you have to choose the day mom died to get married? It's bad enough we're all going to be living together, but to rub my face in happiness on the saddest day in my life? Really? So tell me dad, where is my right to happiness?"

"You can have happiness when you're an adult. Until then, change your fucking clothes and get your damned ass to the wedding," John ordered.

"No," Stiles said calmly as he stood in front of his father. "I have told you since the beginning that I do not approve. That this relationship will end in heartache and tears. I refuse to be part of it. I am not refusing to let you get married dad. I'm refusing to forget my mother or give you two my blessing. I will see you when you return from your honeymoon."

"Now see here," John said angrily as he gripped his son's arm tightly.

"I'll keep an eye on him John. The wedding is about to start," Laura said smoothly as she tugged the boy out his father's grip.

"We're not finished with this," John ground out before whirling around and pasting a smile on his face.

Derek watched as his sister looked at the bruises in Stiles' arm and took away the boy's pain before walking out of the small church, presumably to go to the cemetery. The whole scene had left Derek a bit shaken.

His own father had never raised a hand to them and his mother was nice. She fussed at them and grounded them, but never got physical with them. He didn’t count the small pinches she gave them to remind them to behave. It startled them, but didn’t hurt them.

He vowed that the first time John did that to him; he would rip out the man's throat. The scene played out in his head over and over all throughout the wedding. The wedding that Laura and Stiles had managed to avoid. The wedding where only a few of the guests looked happy. The wedding that he saw Mrs. McCall cry at and confess her love of the deputy, to her small son. The wedding that had an auspicious beginning. The wedding that ruined lives.

The first thing that happened was that the honeymoon had been postponed. Well, the postponement had not been the issue, the reason behind it had been. Derek watched as Stiles comforted Laura and Cora. Understanding the pain of losing a parent and doing his best to be a good person to help them in their grief. However, he rarely did anything more than clamp his hand on Derek's shoulder or briefly rub his back. As much as he wanted to hate it, the boys touch had a calming effect on his wolf and on him.

The boy's kindness was baffling. He hated that their parents were married, yet here he was acting the role of brother to all of them. Derek and his sisters were to stay with his dad after the wedding, only his mistress had not liked that and had _killed_ him in a fit of jealousy. According to the police, she had been calmly playing in his blood when they arrived on the scene.

His father's death left his mom to deal with all of the funeral arrangements, since he had never changed his will. She made sure everything went to the proper places and that he was buried according to his will. 

All in all the funeral arrangements took a month and a half. During which John offered his support to everyone… except Stiles. Stiles was back to being in charge of food, with Laura helping, when she remembered. Well, Stiles was actually in charge of running the house, so Talia could deal with the funeral and everyone else could deal with their grief.

Derek… well he started to understand his little bro-Stiles better. The kid wasn't being treated _like_ Cinderella; he _was_ Cinderella. He had lost his bedroom to Cora and Laura. Derek had been given the guest bedroom, and Stiles was shoved into the basement with the furnace, washer, and dryer.

Derek had felt that his treatment had been rather unfair. However, when Laura suggested that Derek and he share a room… well… Derek had just sneered at her. This situation was not his fault and he would rather not deal with it. John was good for his family and that was what mattered.

He didn't know why, but he just knew that Stiles rubbed him in all the wrong ways. It made his wolf both growl and want to roll over and expose his belly, pleading to be touched and rubbed, by the bane of his existence. Needless to say, Derek ignored his inner wolf. Obviously it was broken or something.

Derek did his best to ignore the boy at all times. He remembers that due to work, life, and general life that his Mom and John didn’t get their honeymoon until two years after the wedding. That was when things got… really interesting.

Laura was in her first year at college in New York, Derek was a senior in high school; and would be in charge of looking after the house, Cora was going to stay at a friend's house, and Stiles would stay at home to study, clean, do whatever it was he did. He would have stayed with the McCall family, but when John had asked her to look after the youngest boy… well, she suddenly remembered a family reunion; that was taking place across country. 

Derek suspected that she was still longing after John. Which made the boy sad, rather than mad. As much as he hated himself for it, he could see that John and Melissa were a far better match than John and his mom. Melissa even took care of Stiles when he was too much for John and his mom to handle.

He wondered how Stiles' life would be if Melissa had managed to catch John's eye. He suspected it would have been far better. Though he doubted his own life would be as well. Derek wasn't delusional, he knew he had a good life. Even if it came with a minor annoyance in the form of Stiles.

"Derek, you have our card, use it for emergencies, food, and things like that. Do _not_ let Stiles slack. You hear me Stiles? This house had better be as clean as it is now when we get back. You listen to Derek and do as he says. If he calls me and tells me that you are shirking your duties, there will be hell to pay. No drinking and keep any parties you throw small," John ordered the two boys.

"We'll only be gone for a month; so you two _try_ to get along. No skipping school and do your homework before you go wild. I'm trusting you two to behave. Now go have fun."

"Bye mom, have fun," he said as he hugged her. It didn't escape his notice; that Stiles stood back as John gave Derek a hug. Nor did he miss how the young man pursed his lips as the adults left on their honeymoon. They hadn't even bothered to tousle the young man's shorn head. 

He wondered how touch starved Stile must be. His mom rarely smiled at the boy and John did his best to ignore that the boy even lived. Well, outside of Laura and Scott, no one talked to the kid. Derek just looked at him and then made his way to his room. He had done his best to ignore the boy since the beginning; he could do that while their parents were out.

He listened to the rustling sounds of Stiles puttering around down stairs. No doubt, keeping up with his cleaning routine. He knew he should take this opportunity to get to know the kid better. Maybe even go easy on him, but the youth made his wolf feel caged and on edge. A phenomenon that only increased in duration and intensity since they met.

He watched the clock and right on time, he heard the rustling down stairs stop and the sounds of the kitchen starting. The kid was probably going through the motions or keeping his dinner menu in place.

Tonight should be cabbage rolls, something Derek secretly enjoyed and that the boy did well with. He remembered the first time Stiles had fixed it. John had thrown a fit, thrown the whole dish out and sent Stiles to the basement, without dinner, while everyone else enjoyed pizza. Needless to say, he hadn't got to taste the Cabbage Rolls until Stiles cooked them for a cultural school event.

After that, John had told Stiles he could fix the dish every few months. The man always criticized the dish, letting his son know that it wasn't as good as Claudia had made it. In Derek's opinion, the dish was as close to heaven he could get without dying.

Again, right on time, Stiles tapped on his door, announcing that dinner was on the table. Derek went down and sat at the empty table, listening to Stiles wash the dishes. The boy never ate with the family. It made Derek's heart cinch in a way that disturbed him.

With no one, there except the two of them; he was forced to listen to the young man grumble as he did his chores. There was usually a lot of chatter at the dining table, about school, friends, what they did during the day. So it was easy to concentrate on everything else. To forget that there should have been someone sitting at the table and sharing in the warmth they all basked in.

He wondered how often the boy hugged himself to feel as if someone cared for him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. This wasn't what he had been planning to do. He was supposed to bully the little gnat and plan parties with his friends.

"Was the food not hot enough?" came a small voice behind him. "I can warm it up, if you want me to."

Derek pursed his lips and looked at the smaller boy. He looked lost, but determined. "No, come eat with me. I don’t like eating alone."

Stiles moved slowly into the room and sat on the edge of the chair furthest away from Derek and the food. He was stiff and looked ready to flee in a moment's notice.

"Where's your plate?" Derek asked softly.

The younger boy just scoffed at his stepbrother. "I'm not allowed to eat in here. The last time I was caught eating at this table, I was yelled at and forced to clean everything before bed. I learned my lesson; I'll eat in the kitchen, after you finish your meal."

Derek shook his head and tried not to remember that day. He grabbed the dishes and made his way to the kitchen. He frowned when he looked back and saw a stunned Stiles still sitting there looking as if he were a pod person or something. "I said; I don’t want to eat by myself. Come on."

The younger boy grabbed the rest of the dishes and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Derek had already set the food he had grabbed on the counter and was looking through the cabinets for something. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Where do you keep the plates and stuff? How do you find anything in this den of torture?" he growled.

Stiles sighed and reached into the bottom drawer to pull out a set of fine china and utensils. "I keep my stuff down here."

Derek frowned and cocked his head. He knew for a fact he had never eaten off of a plate that looked like that. "Why do you get the fancy stuff?"

"Because they belonged to my mother. Dad never remembered them. No offense, but after he married your mother, I didn't trust anyone other than myself to use them."

Derek couldn’t do anything except nod. He understood, he knew that his mother would have handled them with care, but John either would have hoarded them or broke them to pieces. Chances of the later one being significantly higher that the first.

Derek got his food then pushed the dish in Stiles general direction. Ho moaned low when he took the first bite. "It tastes different, better than it usually does."

"That's because _this_ is my mother's recipe," he informed him smugly.

"What? I mean… the one you have been serving was good, but if you could do better, why didn’t you?"

"Why would I put my best anything forward? Especially in a family, that hates me. I'm not stupid Derek, I am in all AP classes, I can do _your_ homework. Hell, I proofread Laura's lab reports and check over any of her papers. This family, outside of Laura, knows nothing about me. You don’t know or care about my dreams, my goals, my anything. Just so long as the house looks good and the food is on the table, you don’t care. So please, I do not know what you are playing at here, but don’t pretend to suddenly notice me."

The wolf sat there and listened to the rant and knew every word spoken was the truth. Well, almost every word. "You never let me get to know you. You were hostile toward me the very first day we met."

"I wonder why," he replied snidely.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I loved how your mom hugged me and dad told me to behave while he tousled my hair and hugged me with one arm. I loved how they were worried about me," came the quick and sarcastic response.

"They didn't…"

Stiles nodded his head and sat down heavily. "That's right, that's what they did with you. They called Laura, wished her the best of luck on her exams, saw that Cora was with one of her friends' and that the friends' parents were home, I was left in the proverbial cold to look on. Told to do my chores. Do you know how often I wonder where this family would be without me?"

The words slammed into Derek harder than any fist ever had. He gripped his fork tighter, because he knew where they would be without him and he didn’t like the thought. Stiles took his plate of food and headed to his bedroom. 

"Just leave the dishes out when you are finished, I'll clean everything up, just like always."

Derek lost his appetite, no matter how delicious the food, everything tasted like ash in his mouth. He scrapped his plate into the trash and then did something he had never done before; he wrapped up the leftovers, put them away, and washed his own dishes.

It was oddly therapeutic. He could think over everything he had been told. Carefully thought about the boy he always treated poorly. He was still standing there twenty minutes later when Stiles came back up and silently washed his own dishes.

"Thank you for the help," he muttered slowly as he dried and put away his dishes.

"No one is here, you can leave them out," Derek informed him with a slight frown.

Stiles shook his head and carefully wrapped his plate in the towel that was in the drawer. "It's best not to get out of the habit."

The older boy shrugged and put away the few dishes he had used. He looked in the cabinet and counted the dishes. "Why is there only four of everything?"

"Talia made Laura take her dishes with her. Said it would help her settle, if she had a bit of home with her."

"No, I mean where is your set of dishes?" 

The young boy just smirked and crawled over to a different drawer. When he opened it, he pulled out a flimsy plastic plate, a thin plastic glass, and plastic utensils. "Your mom was kind enough to get me these."

Derek took a few paces and ran his fingers through the kneeling boy's hair. Flashes of those perfect bow lips wrapped around his cock, choking to take him and his knot. "You're too good for his house."

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Where do you purpose I go? Certainly not the McCall's. That would simply be rubbing salt into the wounds. Laura is a little busy with college, and there ends the extent of my contacts. Unless I run away. Do you want me to run away Derek? Leave the family alone? You would all be lost without me."

Derek's wolf came to the forefront as he grabbed Stiles' hair and yanked him to his feet. "That sounds like an excellent idea. We can get fake ids, go up to Canada and get married. Then I can tie you to me, forever."

"Ow, you're fucking nuts," Stiles hissed as he attempted to get away from his stepbrother.

"No, my eyes are finally open. All this time I thought you were annoying me because you wouldn't do as my mom told you to. That didn't make sense though, because when you did listen to her, I got even more pissed. Seeing you kneeling in front of me, I got it. I was pissed because you wouldn’t submit to your mate. Submit to me. Always shaking your perfect little ass at me. Not anymore Stiles. Tonight you will submit to me. You will become my mate and then we can go and get married, so that humans will know my claim on you."

"You've lost your mind! You don’t even like me and there is no place on this earth that will think I am 18. Let me go Derek."

"Stiles, this is happening. I won't let anyone take you away from me. I won't let you run away from me either. I think that is why my mom married your dad. She must have known you were my mate. She's so smart; and they left you with me, John even told you to behave and do as I say. This doesn't have to hurt and as soon as the bond is fully formed, you won't want to live without me. You're my mate, accept it, accept me and be happy," he whispered as he tugged the boy's shirt off.

"No, Derek, I don’t know what's wrong with you, but you need to snap out of it. I'm 13, I'm not ready to be married or mated or whatever. I just want to get the hell out of school and away from this fucking psycho family. Put me down Derek, I mean it!" Stiles yelled as Derek yanked him closer and then hoisted him over his shoulders to fireman carry him to his bedroom.

Derek popped the young man on his ass he made his way up the stairs to his room. "Stop being so fucking willful. You're _mine_. No one can ever have you. Your dad can't mark you anymore. I swear, if he ever bruises you again, I will snap his fucking neck. I was fucking stupid for too long," he growled as he slid down his front and claimed Stiles' mouth for the first time.

He gave a grumbling growl as his mate stiffened against him and then relaxed into the kiss. "That's it baby, listen to your body, relax and let me make you feel good. Want to feel your tight little ass squeezing my fat cock."

"Der… you need to stop. I'm not ready, don't want this, don’t want you," Stiles panted out once his mouth was freed.

Derek grinned as he dumped his young mate on his bed. "Your cock says something different. Says that you want me. Want me to claim you. Don't worry little brother, I will take good care of you. I'll make you moan like a bitch in heat, I promise."

He tore Stiles' pants off and groaned at the sight laid out before him. He quickly pounced on his young mate and ran his tongue over the hardening erection. Causing the younger man to moan and clench his hands to try to find purchase on the bed.

He slowly and carefully made his way to his mate's balls, briefly laving attention on them, before going further to the boy's secret garden. He buried his nose into his stepbrother’s ass and inhaled deeply before using his tongue to get a good taste of the sweet innocence he was about to devour. After several minutes of eating out Stiles little virgin ass, Derek grabbed the lube and coated several fingers before he returning to his task.

Spreading the delectable cheeks, Derek pushed his middle finger in as far as it could go. Stiles’ reaction had him leaking pre-cum onto the sheets. His brother fucking moaned like a damned bitch in heat and pushed back to get more of Derek’s finger inside of him.

“Fuck,” Derek panted, thrusting his finger in and out, fucking the kid’s rose bud with it. “You're so perfect, so wonderful; you are being such a good little mate, for me.” He added a second and then a third soon after, spreading him open while he watched the little hole consume his fingers over and over again. Stiles himself was hard, leaking, whining, and just waiting to be taken. It was obvious that the boy was made to take his cock.

Moaning harshly, Derek removed his fingers that he had been steadily fucking the boy’s ass with and grabbed the lube, smearing it all over his cock. "Hold on sweetheart, going to take you to heaven."

Derek petted Stiles' face and head as he slowly pushed into the tight entrance. It seemed to take an eternity before he bottomed out; balls nestled against the teen’s lily ass cheeks. Derek continued to spread the boy open so he could see as he pulled slowly back, watching as the hole squeezed so enticingly as his dick pulled out, and then he pushed just as slowly back in. “Ahh, ahh, yeah, shit. So fucking good, that’s it bitch, take your big brother’s cock. You know you want it in that hungry little ass of yours. Fuck.”

He thrust faster, refusing to close his eyes so he wouldn’t miss a thing. Stiles’ face was pinched and his lips still parted, but he was moaning. “Do you like that, you little slut? Do you want to take my cock every night in your hungry ass?” 

"Derek," Stiles hissed, his fingers scrapping over the broad shoulders above him. He didn't want this, he didn't, but he couldn’t deny the pleasure crashing into his body either.

Chuckling darkly, Derek leaned so that he could whisper in his ear. “That’s right, little brother. I’m going to fuck your whorish little ass every fucking night after tonight. I am going to come in you so much that it will be leaking out of your ass for days and I’m just going to keep filling your fucking ass up every night. Going to breed you like the bitch, you are. I bet you will love that. Knotting you and filling your ass so full you would look like you're carrying my pups. You would love that, wouldn’t you? Mommy and Daddy gave you to me, you’re my mate and that is my ass to fuck open as often as I want. Mommy has to know and approve. I bet she wants to see you carrying my pups. Don’t worry, we’ll have a few years of breeding ahead of us before you can whelp my pups. Once you're pregnant Daddy won’t even care, because Mommy will keep him blissed out.”

"No babies, no pups," Stiles managed to plead.

"Shhh, not yet. I have to graduate and buy us a house first. I'll start looking and use my trust fund. Your body has to make the adjustments, then, yes, in a few years you will be round with my pups. Begging me to keep your ass filled. Can’t wait to see you round with our pups. Your tits filling full of milk to feed them, nourish them, and please me."

Stiles could only moan and thrash his head from side to side. As much as he wanted all of this to be a nightmare, his body and his fucking heart clung to Derek's words like a damned lifeline. His brother was raping him… and he was fucking loving it like a sick motherfucker.

“Fuck yeah, so damned perfect. Going to fill you up.” Derek reached down and worked a finger in alongside his cock, stretching him even more. He moaned as he worked in the second finger. “Going to, ahh, knot you properly, like a real bitch. Come, nngh, in you so much, you'll look like you’re carrying our pups.” 

Stiles continued to moan and weep in need. "Hurts," he ground out the he felt the third finger joining the cock and dual fingers already stretching his ass impossibly wide.

"I know, but you have to relax. I don’t want to tear you when I knot you. You're being so good Stiles, you're taking my cock so beautifully, and I know you'll love being knotted. Your ass is gripping my cock and fingers so damned tight. Like it's afraid that they'll go away, but they won’t, I won’t. Once I claim you tonight, nothing and no one will keep us apart. Now breathe and relax for me baby."

Derek pulled his fingers from Stiles' ass and then resumed thrusting into the smaller body below him. When he felt his little brother spread his legs wider, he grabbed the nearest leg and threw it over his shoulder. 

"You can feel it, can't you? You can feel the bond forming and you want it. Fuck, why didn’t I see it sooner? I wasted so many years hating you. Could have been getting you ready to carry our first litter. Better this way though. We have time for me to graduate and go to college. I'll even let you finish high school before I want pups. Then I'll keep you barefoot and pregnant. Fixing to knot you, you feel it, you want it?" Derek babbled as he pushed faster and harder, trying to fully knot his mate.

"Yes," Stiles hissed. Tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t know if it was from joy, pain, or fear. He was so confused right now.

"Al-most. There," the older teen grunted as gave a final two thrusts and his knot was finally inside. Stiles came completely untouched.

"There, now we're mated. Next time it will feel even better, and before you know it, you'll get wet just thinking about me. My perfect little mate. I'll train you to be a good cock hungry bitch for me. Don’t worry, I won’t be like some wolves, I won’t share you… ever," Derek assured his weeping mate.

They didn’t have a good start, but it would get better. After all, humans often became addicted to werewolf come after their first load. Not that he would make his baby brother ever go though withdrawal. He would fill him up, twice a day, once Stiles managed to get his first heat, they wouldn't leave the bed for days.

He made a mental note to call his mom after his knot went down. He needed to thank her; and he was sure she would want to congratulate him on his easy mating.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is 17 and Stiles is 13 when the sexual part of their... 'relationship' starts.


End file.
